1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquariums and more particularly to an apparatus for treating and sterilizing aquarium water for maintaining a superior aquatic environment for the aquarium fauna.
2. The Prior Art
Aquariums, as aquatic life exhibit apparatus, have long been popular both in homes and offices by reason of the extremely wide variation of aquatic life that is possible to be displayed therein. In general, aquariums tend to be susceptible to contamination by parasites and other microorganisms which are harmful to the aquatic life, particularly fish. Also, water chemistry changes can adversely affect aquatic life.
In recognition of the problems created by the accumulation of harmful contaminants and microorganisms numerous chemical additives are commercially available to act as, for example, parasiticidal agents. Compounds are also commercially available to destroy other microorganisms within the aquarium. However, each of these chemical agents also tends to have a disruptive effect on the aquatic environment, often to the detriment of the flora and fauna therein.
To alleviate the foregoing problem, it has been customary to remove the aquatic life from the aquarium and thereafter completely replace all of the water. This solution is less than satisfactory since many of the contaminants and microorganisms are carried over into the new water supply with the returned aquatic life. The harmful microorganisms again multiply forcing a subsequent water change.
Water changes and chemical additions also inflict unnecessary risks upon the aquatic life by changes in pH, water temperature and general water chemistry.
Water treatment systems for alleviating some of the aforesaid problems are also well known. Typically, however, they require the attachment of unsightly components in full view on the side of the aquarium. Further, prior art devices which sterilize water generally treat the water exterior of the aquarium so that leaks or overflow is likely to cause damage to furniture and the like in the vicinity of the aquarium.
In view of the foregoing problems, what is needed is improved apparatus for suitably treating and sterilizing aquarium water. The apparatus should be constructed so as to continually treat a portion of the water thereby minimizing or even completely eliminating the need for periodic water changes. Treatment may also include alleviating adverse water chemistry changes. The water treatment apparatus should also, desirably, include structure for facile filtration of at least some of the water and also heating the water, if necessary, before returning the treated water to the aquarium.
The water treatment apparatus should also be readily obscured in the environment of an existing aquarium and may also desirably include apparatus for supporting a conventional aquarium light. Such an invention is disclosed herein.